The Non-Canon DBz Series
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: The non-canon filler story of the anime. Rated M for matured content.
1. Vegeta x Bulma

Vegeta looked down at Bulma as she slowly kissed her way down his heavily muscled stomach, her tongue tracing its way between his six-pack.

"Oh yeah woman, clean my stomach!" he groaned as Bulma's hard nipples grazed over his hard cock.

Bulma grinned up at him, her aqua hair falling across her eyes as she slowly teased her way down her husbands stomach.

Vegeta stroked her face gently as she slid further down the bed, now kissing just above his pubic region. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps as Bulma gently took hold of his hard cock, slowly pumping him as she kissed his pubes once. Vegeta closed his eyes as he relaxed. Bulma slid her lips over Vegeta's cock, her head bobbing up and down as she slowly pumped his dick into her mouth, her tongue flicking over his knob. Vegeta twitched as her tongue beat against his underside.

"Damn woman... you suck cock so good!" Vegeta exclaimed as he gripped Bulma by the back of her head, now humping his hips up and down as Bulma used her well-practiced mouth and throat to swallow his dick whole time and time again.

Vegeta tensed up as he felt his Saiyan balls tingling. He knew an orgasm was on its way, and as it was the first orgasm he had had in the better part of a month, he knew it was going to be a big one. Bulma sensed his impending orgasm, pulling away from his dick and aiming it at her face as she pumped his dick quickly, grinning seductively and licking her lips as Vegeta moaned loudly, his fists now gripping the bed sheets next to him. His back arched as Bulma immediately slid her mouth down his cock once more.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Vegeta yelled as Bulma's hot lips descended over his cock just as his first splash of cum erupted from his rock hard cock and into Bulma's willing mouth.

Bulma moaned as her mouth rapidly filled up with Vegeta's cum. She swallowed as much as she could, but after the eighth shot of cum, she finally couldn't keep up. Vegeta's cum forced its way past the sides of her lips and dribbled down her chin. Vegeta howled loudly as he finally stopped cumming. He held his cock in Bulma's mouth as he watched her cheeks hollow out and puff out again, watching her throat muscles move, knowing she was swallowing his cum.

Bulma's slid her moist lips off his cock, licking her chin and catching as much cum as she could, swallowing it all.

"Damn woman, I forgot how well you sucked dick!" Vegeta exclaimed, helping Bulma up next to him as she sighed deeply.

"I do what I can for my prince" she whispered, running her fingers down his chest and over his nipples lightly.

Vegeta looked at her. "Well in that case Bulma... get in the doggy position" he growled.

Bulma looked up at him uncertainly. "Ok, but promise you wont go super on me, last time you did that I couldn't sit or stand or walk properly for a whole month... Trunk's asked a lot of awkward questions" she said.

Vegeta grinned. "Woman, get in the doggy or I promise you that I WILL go super on you!"

Bulma hastily obeyed, positioning herself on all fours with her back arched and her knees spread wide. Her ass in the air and her trimmed pussy aching, Vegeta slid his hard cock into her hole at once, without foreplay.

Bulma groaned, feeling the Prince of Saiyans push his 7 inch penis into her pussy. Vegeta slowly increased his speed, being careful not to hurt Bulma. Bulma was moaning the whole time as Vegeta plunged into his wife's pussy happily. Vegeta rested both his hands on Bulma's back, just above the curve of her ass. As he thrust, he used his energy to transfer light jolts of energy directly onto Bulma's clitoris. It was a favourite kink of hers when they screwed... she loved the feel of energy tingling her clitoris as Vegeta had his way with her wet pussy.

Vegeta gently slapped Bulma's ass, leaving hand prints as she groaned, her legs tensing up as she felt herself being rapidly pushed towards her own orgasm.

Her toes curled and beat against the bed as Vegeta concentrated his energy gently in sharp bursts onto Bulma's clitoris, eliciting moans of pleasure each time.

Finally her pussy walls contracted around Vegeta's cock. Her pussy squirted and sprayed juices onto the bed sheets as Vegeta's cock slid in and out of her cunt repeatedly.

"Ohhhhhhhh Vegeta!" Bulma cried out as Vegeta gave a slightly harder push of hips, his hard cock sliding easily between Bulma's pussy lips.

Vegeta withdrew his still hard dick from his wife's pussy and laid down next to her, cuddling her in his strong arms as he stroked her quivering and shaking back. "Bulma" he whispered. "Your as good a fuck as any of the aliens I've ever met!" he exclaimed.

Though this statement slightly irked Bulma, she took pride in knowing she could compete with what she assumed must be some of the best lay's in the galaxy.

Vegeta stroked her back gently, expanding his energy to keep them both warm from the cold night air. As he stroked his wife's back gently, his thoughts strayed to his greatest enemy, and yet his greatest ally, Kakarot, wondering what he was up to...


	2. Goku x Chichi

Goku was doing push-ups on his thumbs as Chichi sat on his back, admiring the way his heavily muscled body shined with a thin layer of sweat.

"Go Goku!" she cried out encouragingly as Goku completed his thousandth push-up.

"There!" he said, using his energy to hover while he turned in midair, keeping hold of Chichi so she slid round his bare back to his stomach. He hovered themselves in the air, gently lifting away from the floor until they were five feet off the ground. Goku looked up at Chichi, grinning.

Chichi watched as they slowly lifted away from the ground. She wrapped her legs tightly around her husbands back, squeezing tightly and leaning forwards onto Goku's chest.

"You know, this is a little unfair!" she said huskily as Goku unbuttoned her top swiftly, almost tearing her top off her body to expose her breasts.

"Well, this isn't a fight, so it doesn't matter!" he growled playfully, pinching Chichi's hard nipples before pulling her head down for a kiss. As Goku roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth, Chichi moaned, her pussy dampening as his arms wrapped around her slim body, holding her there as she gave herself in to her husband.

Goku pulled Chichi up onto his face, again using his energy to keep them stable above the ground. His face nuzzled in against her crotch, his tongue pressing in against Chichi's clitoris through the thin material of her panties.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Chichi murmured as she grabbed Goku by his spiked black hair. Chichi started a humping motion on his face as her pussy got wetter.

Goku took his pants off in the air, his eight inch penis already hard as Chichi moved on his face, her warmth and smell driving him onwards.

Using his speed, he pushed Chichi into the air and removed her panties before she could even see what was happening. One second she was humping her husband's face through her panties, enjoying herself, then suddenly she found him holding her panties in his hand and his tongue buried in her wet pussy.

She gasped and gave a little yelp as soon as she realised that Goku had already taken her panties off. "Hey!" she squealed. "No fair!"

Goku grinned to himself before he resumed eating Chichi's pussy out.

"I wanna sixty nine" Chichi said. Goku nodded, holding her up carefully and turning her carefully around so she now faced his hard cock.

Chichi pressed herself back onto Goku's face as he buried his tongue back into the folds of her wet pussy, tasting her juices as they flowed down out of her pussy and onto his face.

Chichi sighed as Goku's nose bumped against her hard clitoris. Leaning down, she licked from base to tip on her husband's penis, using her slender fingers and long nails to tease Goku's balls. Kissing his cock head wetly, slapping her tongue against the underside of his cock, she soon lubricated his hard dick enough for her to slide her lips all the way to the base, Goku groaning as his sensitive penis imbedded itself in Chichi's throat.

Chichi used her throat muscles to squeeze Goku's dick as he started a slow humping motion with his hips, slowly and carefully fucking Chichi's mouth. Chichi fondled his balls, cupping them in her soft hand as she lathered his dick with her saliva.

Goku nuzzled Chichi's wet pussy as her juices flowed from her. Sliding his tongue between her lips gently, Goku slowly crept Chichi closer towards a midair orgasm. He could feel his wife's hard nipples as they slid over his firm stomach, her hands as they softly cupped and stroked his cock and balls.

Using two fingers, he slid them easily up Chichi's pussy as she squealed appreciatively. Her lips made a wet smacking noise as she pulled away from Goku's dick as she concentrated on his fingers penetrating her. Goku hooked his fingers towards her pussy walls and stroked its along the bumpy ridges of muscle the tips of his fingers found there.

Chichi almost screamed as she bucked and nearly fell back to the ground. Her legs clamped tight to the outside of Goku's head. Goku's nose nuzzled in against Chichi's perineum as his tongue and fingers drove Chichi into a frenzy of lust, her muscles tensing as her pussy walls retracted around Goku's fingers, her juices flowing over Goku's face and into his jet black hair.

He slowly lowered them both back to the floor as Chichi quivered on his stomach. "Oh Goku... oh Goku" Chichi whispered as he held her tightly against him, feeling her wet pussy against his chest as she sagged contentedly forwards, holding herself up on her hands and knees.

Goku gently lifted Chichi up off his stomach and carried her into their room, laying her down on the bed on her back, crawling up along her body, spreading her legs with his knees and lining her pussy entrance up with the head of his cock. He lowered himself on top of Chichi, gasping as her wet pussy sucked hungrily at his cock as it slid inside her, filling her up and making her eyes flutter as she drew in a sharp breath. Reaching down to her ankles, she pulled them up with her hands, effectively spread her legs as wide as she could and allowing Goku maximum penetration capability.

Goku groaned as he started up an easy rhythm, slamming into Chichi as she moaned and sighed, banging the bed into the wall repeatedly as Goku strained. Somewhat resistant to most sensations, Goku found that this was not the case on his penis, especially when pitted against the depths of his wife's hot, tight pussy.

Muscles tensing harder than rocks, he shouted out as he finally could not hold back his own orgasm, unleashing his hot cum inside of Chichi's pussy as the sensation of an eight inch dick spasming and shooting cum even further into her pussy drove Chichi wild, causing her to orgasm a second time.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh shit!" howled Goku as he collapsed on top of Chichi, wrapping a heavily muscled arm around his wife's body as she groaned too. He laid on top of her and kissed her chin gently and softly as his dick slowly lost its stiffness, sliding out of Chichi's pussy reluctantly.

At last Goku rolled off Chichi, breathing heavily as Chichi hugged Goku tight against her.

"I'm glad that King Kai gave you forty-eight hours with us again" whispered Chichi as she traced his chest with her fingers lightly.

Goku grinned as he stroked her hair lightly. "I think my last crack about his antennae on his head was the decider and he wanted to get rid of me for a while."

"Well, I'm not complaining!" exclaimed Chichi as she hugged Goku tighter, slowly drifting off to sleep. Goku continued to stroke her hair lightly as he recalled the violent struggle that caused his death against Cell.

Strangely enough, he found himself happier then ever now that he never had to worry about defending Earth anymore. He had made sure of that when he saw his son Gohan become a level two Super Saiyan. 'Yes' thought Goku. 'If Earth ever needs another hero it's got one ready-made and a lot stronger than I was at his age. Chichi's light snoring shook him out of his reverie and thoughts. He smiled to himself as he too drifted off to sleep.

_Send me Feedback If you all want the next Chapter. Yes I know that chronologically this does not fit into the Dragon Ball Z World, nor does it fit into the story line either... This is why I titled it the "Unanimated Chronicles", so please don't bother trying to write to nag at me about it, I already know._

Feedback is appreciated and feel free to vote!

Special thanks to Essay for his contribution to the story idea.


	3. Bulma's Lust: Trunks x Bulma

After Vegeta left her for Android 18, Bulma was very frustrated and lonely. After 5 weeks of no sex, she got really horny, went into her bedroom undressed, layed down on her bed and started to touch her pussy. She rubbed her clit and silent moans escaped her throat. When she started to push her middle finger inside her, she started to scream. She moaned loud in pleasure as she pumped in her pussy faster and faster. As her orgasm started, she began to whimper.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, my god!"

When she was finished, she suddenly heard a silent grunt that came from the door. She looked up and saw Trunks, her 18 year old son, looking through the door stroking his large erected cock. When he realized she saw him, he quickly ran to his room and slammed his door shut.

Bulma dressed with a thin silk robe, thing enough to look through when the light reflects on it. She walked over to Trunks's bedroom and knocked the door.

"Trunks? May I come in?"

"Um...ok.."

She walked in and saw her son with tears in his eyes, laying on his bed. She sat next to him and hugged him, her breast bouncing in front of him. She asked, "Why are you crying?".

"Because you saw me when I... touched myself while watching you!"

"Oh, poor boy. But you don't have to feel ashamed"

"Why not?"

"Because it's totally normal! Even though we are mother and son that doesn't mean we can't find each other sexy; we are male and female afterall."

"Really?"

"Ofcourse and if you want, I can undress right now! You want to see your mom naked?" she asked with a seductive grin on her face.

Trunks gulped and said, "Y...Yes".

Bulma stood up and walked to the door and locked it. Then she turned around and let her silk robe fall down onto the floor. Trunks gasped, his eyes jumping from his mothers big breasts to her shaved pink pussy lips. She smiled and turned as he watched her whole body, his cock getting erected again.

"Since you saw me, I think it's only fair from you to return the favour! Take your clothes off!"

He slowly stood up and pulled his T-shirt above his head and threw it down on the floor. He reached for his pants but Bulma stopped him.

"Let me do this for you."

She knelt in front of him and grabbed his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down to his feet. She grabbed his boxers and slowly pulled them down. She gasped as she saw his 9 inch, erected dick.

"It's beautiful and so big!"

He grinned. She gave it a quick lick, tasting some precum that escaped from his dick. She then took the tip in her mouth and licked all over the head. He grunted and grabbed his mother's head and shoved his dick inside her mouth. She made gulping sounds, but she managed to handle it. He began to face-fuck her, moaning in pleasure. She gently fondled his balls, taking him deeper into her throat. He was about to cum so he pulled his cock out of her and stroked it, aiming at her face. She was surprised, but she opened her mouth. His cum spurted out of his cock into his mother's mouth, on her cheeks and into one eye. When he stopped cumming, he looked down to see his mother cleaning his dick with her mouth.

She then stood up and gently pushed him down onto the bed. She quickly sat on his stomach, her hand grabbing his dick. She slowly sat down, his dick entering her wet, warm pussy. She moaned as she began to ride him fast. He grabbed her tits and kneaded them, groaning as loud as her. She took his hand and sucked his fingers.

"Please Trunks, cum with me...cum...in my wet...pussy!"

He started to grunt, and then he came with a loud scream deep inside his mothers juicy, dripping pussy. When she felt his cum being pumped into her pussy, she came too. She shivered as one orgasm after another hit her body. When she was done, she collapsed on Trunks, his dick still inside her.

"Trunks, I love you, and...whenever you feel horny...please tell me "

She grinned and he smiled at her

"Of course mom! But we aren't finished yet."

She giggled as she layed herself down next to him. He was a good son...

The End


	4. The Seduction of Gohan: Gohan x Chichi

_***Please Note, none of these characters are of my original design or creation, but of the anime artist and manga writer Akira Toriyama. This story is completely original, and claims no ownership of any characters specified.***_

It had been about 7 years since Goku had sacrificed himself to save the planet from the creature Cell, and his wife, Chi Chi, had been alone ever since. Living with only her two sons so far out in the remote country area you would need a map to find it, she never really dated anyone else. She hadn't even seen a fully nude man since she had last been with Goku, and all of the stress was getting to her.

Sure, she had of course masturbated, but it was still no substitute for a real, hot penis stretching her glistening hole until she could barely take it anymore. It was getting so bad that there were times where she would look at her eldest son, Gohan, and feel that slight twinge between her legs. She often couldn't help but think of how big he was now, as he had just turned 18 years of age, and soon found herself pinching and pulling at her bare nipples while slowly pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt.

Often nights came where she would do this once or twice, possibly even three times before she headed to sleep. Slowly, over the years, her lust for her son kept rising and rising until she couldn't take it any longer.

One day, while she was out grocery shopping, she decided to stop at a lingerie store in town. She had never been here before, but she half-consciously wanted to buy some of these clothes to show off for her son. She sorted through piles of clothing, and finally satisfied, left with a few pairs of revealing underwear, some tight shirts and three of four very short skirts.

The next day, trying on a newly purchased outfit consisting of a tight, low-cut shirt, a low riding skirt that was only about 3 inches from showing her panties, and a red fish net patterned thong, she walked into the kitchen where her eldest son sat eating.

Looking up at her, he almost choked on his food noticing the sudden change in her apparel. She had never dressed like this before, and he felt his cock instantly begin to thicken in his pants as he eyed her slowly up and down.

"M-mom...?! What are you wearing?!" He asked, nervousness clearly in his voice.

"What...you don't like it?" She frowned as she spoke, and a small puppy dog look glowed from her face.

"Of...of course I do...! But...you've never worn anything so...revealing!" He blinked a few times, and shifted his body so that his cock was positioned in a way that she couldn't see what she was doing to him.

It didn't work though, and she smirked a bit as she saw what he was doing, clearly noticing how big he was. She walked over to him, and sat next to him, her hand resting on his leg just inches away from his hard shaft. She just smiled as he stared at her, his eyes traveling from the cleavage of her breasts to the partly open spot between her legs.

Her son eying her only made her want this more, so she decided to tease a bit. Pretending to stretch, she bent forward a bit, her shirt hanging out just enough for him to see a large portion of her tits, and also for him to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. She blushed slightly as she sat back up, and in the process, she spread her legs open even more.

His eyes immediately traveled to her crotch, where through the fish net panties he had almost a completely naked view of her slightly moist cunt. This was it for him, and he jumped from the table and ran upstairs, muttering something about homework. She watched him travel all the way up and grinned as he went into the bathroom, just to the left of his bedroom.

Later that night, still dressed in the attire she donned earlier that day, she sat in her room, waiting slowly for time to pass. It was about midnight, and she was hoping that Gohan was asleep. She knew her other son, Goten, would be, because he had been out all day playing around somewhere in the wilderness. Creeping off of her bed, she slowly made her way to his bedroom and cracked open his door just enough for her to see through. Noticing that he was in bed sleeping soundly, she walked in, shut the door, and made her way to his bedside.

She blinked as her heart began to beat a little faster and her breath started to come heavier and heavier. Hesitating slightly, she made up her mind that she did in fact want this, and reaching down, she carefully pulled his blankets off of him. She was slightly surprised to see that he had a full on erection, but smiled seconds after she saw it. This would just make things all the more easier.

Pulling his hard cock from his pajama type pants, she gleamed with pride at what she had helped to make. He had to be at least 9 inches long, and about an inch and a half thick. Hesitating, but only slightly, she dropped to her knees, and leaning over his bed, she placed her warm lips on the head of his cock, just barely touching it. This stimulated a shiver from him, but he didn't wake up. After she knew she was safe still, she slowly parted her lips and began to take him in her mouth.

It had been too long since she tasted a cock, and she realized how much she missed it. She slowly began to pump her head up and down, only going about halfway before rising back up. She wasn't ready to take him in full yet, but even halfway down sent her son into a series of low moans. He still didn't wake up, but he stirred a bit. Slowly releasing her lips from his cock, she crawled on top of him, sitting on his stomach. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, and as if he was doing this all in his dreams, he kissed her back.

She slowly broke the kiss and pulled off the shirt, revealing nothing but her perfectly rounded white tits, and her pink, erect nipples. She blushed slightly as she took his hand and placed it over her breast, and helped him begin to fondle it. After a few seconds of her assistance, he began doing it on his own, still unaware of what was really happening. She moaned slightly and closed her eyes, sighing at how good this had felt. Not much longer, she decided she couldn't wait and had to have him inside of her.

Removing both the skirt and panties, she sat completely naked on her sons' stomach, her juices slightly gathering on him. Without a moment's hesitation, she positioned his cock right under her pink pussy lips, and smiled at him.

"I love you Gohan..." She smiled softly at him, and right after sank onto his prick with a loud moan, almost a scream.

"Oh my God this feels so fucking good...!" She exclaimed as she raised herself back up slowly. She continued to fuck his sleeping body with an increasing pace, moaning and half screaming the whole time. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She knew it was wrong, but she never wanted it to end. It just felt too good.

About 5 minutes into her sexual fantasy coming true, she gasped in shock as her son, wide awake, grabbed her by the hips and slowly started fucking her back. She grinned, and bent over, kissing him on the cheek while still fucking him.

"I love you Gohan...please...just don't hate me for this." She pleaded, a hint of sadness in her voice.

He smiled at her, and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Mom, I could never hate you...and I've wanted this for longer than you would've imagined..."

Neither spoke to each other after this, but continued to slowly fuck one another. Groaning, Chi Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her body against his, whispering in his ear.

"Gohan...I'm coming again...please...come with me...Shoot your hot cum inside my glistening cunt..." She pleaded with him, eyes closed and the friction between her legs sending her to that ever higher feeling of bliss.

He didn't say anything, but began to pump his cock in and out of her pussy faster and faster, until with a moan from him and a scream from her, her juices leaked all over his cock and his cum shot burst after burst inside her, the excess leaking out on both of them.

She slowly pulled herself off of him, and smiling, laid nude in his arms, half asleep.

"That was the best thing I've ever experienced...Please say this won't be the only time...please...son..." She asked, smiling at him while falling further into slumber.

"Oh don't worry mom...it won't...believe me...it won't."


	5. Mother's Day: Trunks x Bulma

___Warning: Lemon. Incest. Bulma/Trunks pairing. _

Don't say I didn't warn ya!

_I know it's another Bulma/Trunks pairing, but several people requested me to write another chapter with the same pairing. So here ya go...  
_

The store was packed that afternoon. Everyone and their second cousin were trying to find that perfect something for their mother on her special day, which, as the lavender haired young man standing at the card rack for more than twenty minutes recalled, was the very next day! He picked out one card, opened it, read it and stuffed it back in amid the rest. Just as he had done to a dozen others he'd looked at and found lacking.

A salesperson approached him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Sir, may I help you?"

"No thanks," Trunks said, picking out another card at random, "Just trying to find something for my Mom, but all these cards are so…so…"

"Sappy?" She grinned, and looked around, "Just a moment…I think I have what your looking for."

Trunks watched her move to the back of the store and shrugged, she probably just didn't want to deal with me anymore, and shoved the current card he held into a slot. Sighing in frustration, he saw the girl return out of the corner of his eye. She held a satiny red card and matching envelope.

"Here." She said, pushing it into his hand, "She'll love this."

He looked down at the card, which looked more suited to valentine's day and opened it, what he saw made his eyebrows rise and a smirk play upon his lips that would rival his father's. He thanked the woman and went to pay for the card.

Bulma pulled another load of laundry from the dryer and into the waiting basket. Balancing the thing on her hip she carried it upstairs and into the livingroom. Switching on the television set she found herself watching some asinine talk show about trailer trash women and their fiftytwo kids, or something like that. She was only half watching as she folded up her family's clothes.

It was Mother's Day tomorrow, she knew and she wondered what her family had in store for her. Not that Vegeta would remember it was soppose to be her special day, hell, he didn't even remember her birthday unless she or someone reminded him. But their son, Trunks, had always been good about things like that. She thought maybe he'd buy her a box of chocolates like last year. Her son was always so thoughtful. She smiled and flipped the channel over to the news instead.

Vegeta had left early to get started on his training for the day, Bulma knew as she rolled over in bed and felt the empty place where her husband normally slept. Her hand absently trailed along the spot and felt it was still warm from his body. She sighed and rolled over onto her back, her fingers drifting up under the babydoll tee-shirt she'd worn to bed to feel her nipples harden at her slight touch.

Some mornings it took her longer to wake up than usual. Bulma smiled slightly, still half-asleep and allowed her other hand to wander downwards into the waistband of her blue satin panties. She dipped a finger into herself, moving the folds of her womanhood aside to allow her access and breathed deeper as she pleasured herself.

Trunks had woken up early as well and was in the kitchen preparing a huge breakfast that he planned on taking in to his mother to start off the day. He smiled as he applied the butter to the toast and poured some orange juice into a glass. He added a cut crystal vase and a single red rose to complete the effect and thought that perhaps he should see if she was even awake yet before he brought in the tray.

Bulma moaned softly as she continued to finger herself, enjoying her private time as much as she could. She was unaware, however, that she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Trunks had eased the door to her and his father's bedroom partway open. He stood still for a moment, watching his mother on the bed. She wasn't a bad looking woman, he reflected.

No, she was actually quite stunning for her age and she worked out regularily so she had a nice body. A very nice body, he thought as he watched her kick the remaining covers aside and saw the taunt nipples of her deliciously rounded breasts poking up beneath the material of her too-tight shirt. As he watched one of her hands play around the inside of her panties and her head arched back on the pillow in rapture, he felt himself grow hard from observation.

Absently, he reached down to feel himself, unaware that he had made a soft moaning sound under his breath until he saw that his mother had her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes open and locked onto his. For a moment, Trunks thought she was about to yell at him for spying on her. His body tensed to run at the mere hint that there was going to be trouble.

But all she did was smile slightly and sit up. She patted the area of the bed next to her. The place where his father always slept. He came foreward and sat down. She reached out and moved his hair from his neck, kissing the spot just below his earlob and making him shiver with pleasure in spite of himself. He knew this was wrong. He knew a son shouldn't be feeling towards his mother the way he should feel towards an unrelated pretty girl.

"You've grown up so fast, Trunksy." She murmered, smelling his purple-ish hair and running her hands down his back, "But there's more to life than just fighting…let me show you…"

She turned crawled around him, kissing a trail along his neck, chin, lips, until she was seated on his lap, she could feel the hardness of his manhood pressing against her through the material of the pajama bottoms he'd worn to bed the night before. He groaned and ran his hands through her blue locks as she took his mouth with her own, forcing her tongue inside to dart and play among his teeth and the taste of her was nearly his undoing.

His hands wandered beneath the tee-shirt and over her warm skin. She felt so smooth and smelled so good, he noticed as he dipped his head to breath in the clean scent of her hair. He could smell the honey and jasmine she used in her shampoo. As his fingers found the peaks of her breasts and began to massage them slowly, she tossed her head back and cried out in a tiny voice before she began to rock gently her hips as he moved the shirt up over her glorious orbs and bend down to take one pink bud into his mouth, sucking as he once did as babe.

Bulma was beside herself with pleasure. Who knew that her son could be such a lover. She hadn't even known he knew how to pleaure a woman. She sighed again as his tongue made small circles around her nipple and then he abandoned that one to pay homage to it's twin. Bulma whimpered as he rolled her over onto the bed, looking down at her body and taking in the sight of her laying there, more ready than any girl he'd ever been with.

He felt the fabric of her panties and smiled when his hand came away drenched with her juices. He gently pulled them down over her hips, kissing her the hollow of her thoat and feeling her squirm beneath him, past her thighs, he kissed each nipple and sensitive area between her breasts. His mouth formed a trail of wet kisses and playful licks down into the concave of her stomach, which shivered beneath his touch.

Parting her thighs with one hand, Trunks leaned down and took in the muskiness of her scent. She smelled like a woman, he mused, but also like Bulma. As she made little noises in her throat and tossed her head back and forth on the pillow he parted the delicate folds of her flower and slipped his tongue into the hot, wet groove as she shivered violently and moved her hips upward involuntarily, bringing herself closer to his mouth.

Trunks grinned against her flesh and easly slipped two fingers inside her, moving them in and out of her crevise as his tongue flicked the bud of her pleasure in time to his thrusting fingers. He could feel she was getting ready to explode, the clenching of her walls around his hand told him that. He looked up over her nearly hairless mound and saw her face was tight with unreleased pressure. He paused for a moment; "Mom, it's okay. Just let yourself go…"

She screamed at her climax came, but that was alright concindering they were the only ones home, besides his father in the gravity room, but he couldn't hear anything outside of it when he was caught up in his training. Trunks didn't care if she screamed her head off. Just as long as she did so out of enjoyment.

"Oooh!" She sighed as the last waves of her orgasm rode her body on their way out, "That was wonderful, Trunksy!"

Before he could say anything, she had sat up and said, as she moved to the floor and positioned herself between her son's legs; "Now it's my turn, sweetheart."

He was pretty sure of what his mother was about to do, but just seeing her down her, her head inches from his protruding manhood made him almost loss himself at that very moment. He stood up for a moment so she could work her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pull them down, freeing his hardened staff to her ministrations.

As she stroked her son's shaft and felt it quiver beneath her fingers, Bulma marveled at how large he was. He was even, and she dared not ever say this aloud, larger than his father! Her fingers could barely get around the thing! She moved her hand lower to feel his balls and heard the sharp intake of breath as she squeezed them gently and lowered her head until her lips were mere inches from the tip of his cock.

"Mom…what are you…?" He began but she didn't give him time to finish the query. She slipped her mouth around his hardness and ran her tongue in cirles about the skin, wetting it and causing him to cry out in shocked delight. Bulma worked her lips and tongue over him and took his entire length into her mouth, much to his enjoyment, and continued to suck and lick as if she were tasting the world's most delicous lollypop.

He grasped her hair from behind and pulled her closer to himself.

Her mouth felt so feiry and good around his throbbing member, Trunks never wanted it to end, but as he felt the pressure building up inside his balls as she continued to rub and fondle them, he knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer. Before he came into her mouth, and he had no doubt that she would swallow, he'd heard his father mention that fact to Goku for whatever reason, once, he pulled her up and moved her to the bed, straddling her supine form as she smiled up at him, her lips still wet from her recent enjoyement of him.

He parted her thighs with his hips and drove down into her. She sighed and wrapped her legs about his waist, urging him on with little jerks of her hips. She ran her fingers over his back and muscular shoulders and into his hair, she whispered; "Hard, son! Fuck me hard!"

He was more than happy to comply. He moved into her almost violently and felt her body react as she whimpered and dug into his back with her nails. He was filling to the brim and she'd never felt so…she couldn't even find a word that would be perfect for discribing what she was feeling. She rocked her hips harder against him, wanting, needing, more.

Trunks groaned as he slammed into his mother, he pulled out, still hard and flipped her over onto her stomach. He grasped a handful of her mussed blue hair and positioned her body so that her sweet little ass was placed upwards for his viewing luxury. He guided himself into her from behind and she squealed as she moved herself backwards to better adjust him to her fit. She was so tight and smooth and hot, Trunks noticed all this as his hands drifted around her cup her heaving breasts and squeeze as he pummeled her, his body, sleek with sweat, slapping against her own as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh, Trunksy!" She cried, moaning, "Don't…don't stop!"

He had no intention of. He pounded into her with the force of a thunderstorm and it did occur to Bulma that she thought she'd seen lightning…but shrugged it off as her imagination. What she did not know was that her son had turned Super Saiyan as he moved within her, his whole body glowed with power and his hair was no longer lavender and tame but golden and wild. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards, bending down to kiss her shoulder.

He could feel she was getting ready to climax and held his own off as much as he could. Finally, she cried out as tears seeped from her eyes, they were tears of joy, not of sorrow or pain, Bulma knew, and felt his body stiffen behind her, his hands tightened upon her breasts as he bit into her shoulder. The pain of his bite only intensified the pleasure of their joining and she came like an explosion of gratification.

When she turned around to look at him he'd already changed back into his normal form, his lavender hair was messed up and sticking to his head with persperation. But he grinned at his mother and said; "Happy Mother's Day, Mom!"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. He left her then to see about the breakfast he'd been working on. Everything was too cold now to eat so he had to dump it out and start anew. He went about his taste with more enjoyment than he'd ever felt about anything involving the kitchen.

In the bedroom, Bulma stood up to get dressed, but before she could go to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day, something dropped from the bed. Something she'd not noticed before. She reached down and picked it up. It was a card. The paper had a kind of satiny feel to it and was a bright red color. On the cover it said; "Happy Mother's Day" She smiled and opened it, her eyes widened, there was a picture of a couple embracing, and read; "To The Most…Beautiful Mother In The World!"

The funny thing was, the couple in picture in the card could be have either just been enjoying an innocent hug, or something more. Bulma smiled secretly to herself and moved to place the card into a shoebox in her closet. This was the best Mother's Day she'd ever had.

Later that night, Vegeta wondered about the bite mark on his wife's shoulder.

~ The End ~


	6. Android 18 Comes to Babysit

Majin Buu was defeated. Peace had settled in all over the earth, and at last  
the Z warriors were getting used to some much needed rest and relaxation.  
Well maybe not in Goku's household. Goku had once again left his family too  
train, this time to train Uubu, a young fighter who was supposedly the kind  
reincarnation of Buu. Chi Chi had mellowed out in the last 7 years, but with  
Goku once again alive, she was back to her old ways. Goten and Gohan were  
put on strict rules and forbidden to train or fight, in fact if she caught  
either of them in Super Saiyan she cut their allowance for that week. Gohan,  
however was give a little bit of slack when it came to dating Mr Satan's  
daughter, Videl. Chi Chi liked Videl, not only did she think her son was  
going to marry her, she also believed Gohan's marriage would finally force  
him to settle down and The Satan riches would allow Chi Chi to retire to a  
life of luxury. Chi Chi tended to be manipulative that way.

Without Goku, Chi Chi usually became more frustrated. Chi Chi was privately  
a sex addict. And Goku, with his saiyan blood was really the only man who  
could fulfil her every desire. The real reason for Chi Chi's outbursts was  
sexual frustration, though only Goku really knew that. While Goku was  
training in the afterlife, Chi Chi had discovered new ways to get her off,  
her dildos. Chi Chi liked all kinds of dildos, short, fat, long, skinny,  
ribbed, smooth, metallic, she didn't care, she even used to keep a small 4  
inch dildo permanently in her pussy during times of extreme sexual  
frustration. That 4 inch dildo, could be thanked for Gohan and Goten's last  
7 years of relaxation. With Goku back, Chi Chi threw out all her dildos to  
save herself the embarrassment if he found them but with Goku once again  
away training she needed a new dildo, and the only place to buy them was in  
the city. She decided to take Goten to the city to visit the Briefs family.  
It had been weeks since Chi Chi had seen Bulma, and the two often liked to  
chat/fight over their lifestyles and respective husbands. Goten was looking  
forward to seeing his fusion partner Trunks.

Chi Chi and Goten arrived pretty quickly in the city thanks to a certain  
flying cloud, nimbus. Chi Chi had always been jealous of Bulma's riches and  
intelligence and every time she saw that immense round capsule like shape of  
the Brief house, her blood began to boil. It was for this reason that Chi  
Chi and Bulma decided to go out, as Chi Chi couldn't stand to sit down in  
Bulma's extravagant and lavish house. But the problem was who would look  
after Trunks and Goten.

The two of them could easily defend themselves they were the strongest kids  
on the planet. However, the two of them were also amongst the naughtiest.  
Their powers gave them limitless possibilities to cause mischief. Trunks'  
brains and Goten's innocence had caused their fair share of trouble and  
destruction over their short 8 year lives. They needed someone strong and  
entertaining to babysit the destructive duo. Vegeta was off training, and  
neither Bulma or Chi Chi thought he would have agreed to it anyway. Gohan  
was off on a date with Videl and the other Z warriors couldn't care less.  
The only person left was Android 18.

18 had settled down to a steady family life at the Kami House, with perverted  
Roshi and her loving husband Krillin. 18 didn't love Krillin or even like  
him, he was kind, cute and a total sex addict just like she was. 18 was once  
an ordinary woman, but Dr Gero had changed that. He implanted certain devices  
in 18 which changed not only her physical appearance, persona and strength  
but also her sexuality. Gero had created 18 not only to kill Goku, but to  
bend to he every sexual fantasy. 18 was constantly wet and she constantly  
needed sex. Krillin was pretty much a virgin when she met him. He hadn't even  
seen a woman naked until their first time in bed. Marron his ex-girlfriend  
was too ditzy and she dumped him before he had a chance to get into her  
panties. Krillin's sexual frustrations allowed 18 to make him into her own  
little slave. However her feelings towards Krillin were deepening, they had  
a child together and his fatherly instincts made him seem more manly, more  
sexy. When he gave his life in a failed attempt to save his family, 18  
actually did fall in love with him. However while her personal attraction to  
him had increased, his physical condition didn't allow her to make use of it.  
Krillin was getting old, and these days could barely even get an erection,  
and when he did, it was short lived.

18 arrived and Chi Chi and Bulma left to go shopping and have a coffee. When  
18 walked in the door Trunks instantly got a hard on. He was the more mature  
and mischievous of the two, he was also more intelligent. Trunks had browsed  
through his grandfather's science books at a young age and learnt all about  
sex. He also learnt that he had an extremely large dick for an 8 year old  
boy. It was 8 inches long and about 4 inches thick. He figured (correctly)  
it was the Saiyan blood within him. Trunks oogled 18, her nice round tits  
and beautiful face, not to mention an ass that made the girls in the  
magazines under his bed look like ugly whores. 18 noticed Trunks' dick, but  
didn't make much of it. She rolled her eyes and waved a piece of her hair  
out of her eyes. "Ok boys you know the deal.. no messing around", she was  
less than thrilled to be baby sitting the kids of two of her previous  
enemies and even less impressed by Chi Chi and Bulma who had often snobbed  
her for her previous attempts to blow up the earth.

18 went and began to read the paper while Trunks grabbed Goten and led him  
into his bedroom.

"Ugh Trunks, how come your thingy is so hard? Its stickin out of your pants"  
Goten innocently asked pointing at the large tent coming from Trunks' crotch

"It's a hardon idiot! Don't you get them?"

"Sure, but only when I wake up, not during the day or anything"

"Not even when you see a really hot girl?"

"Nope, no girls where I live, just mom, and well shes not hot, is she?"

"Well for me she is" Trunks said giving Goten that smug arrogant smile, he  
inherited from his father. Goten punched him.

"Well your mom has the biggest thingys I've ever seen!"

"Look didn't you notice 18? How hot she is?"

"Well yeah I guess, actually now you mention it, I did get one of those  
stiffon thingys when I saw Gohan's girlfriend Videl for the first time"

"Good, so you aren't gay"

"Yeah I am!" Goten gave Trunks a big goofy smile

"Goten have you ever seen some white stuff come out of your uhum thingy?"

"Nope, though I do pee outta there"

"Goten pull down your pants for a second"

"NO! Mommy told me never to do that!"

"GOTEN! Look I want to show you something its a lot of fun."

"Well ok". Goten dropped his pants revealing a huge cock. Trunks confirmed  
his theory that Saiyan kids have unusually large dicks. Trunks pulled down  
his pants revealing his hard dick.

"Goten, do this" Trunks grabbed the base of his blood filled dick and began  
to pump it slowly, Goten looked and began to do the same.

"Wow Trunks, check it out! Its hard like yours!"

"Does it feel good, Goten?"

"Yeah.." Goten began to speed up. "Yeah it does."

"GOTEN Don't go so fast, you'll bust a nut all over me."

"Bust a what?"

"Never mind". Trunks went and took out his porn magazines. He opened up the  
pages and flicked to his favourite page.

"Are they hot, Trunks?" Goten said slowly stroking his dick.

"Are you stupid, look at them! They're total babes!"

"oh ok."

"Now watch this" Trunks began to speed up his hand to light speed and began  
to moan.

"Are you ok Trunks?" Goten was worried. Trunks closed his eyes and shouted  
for Goten to shut up and then he came. Goten's eyes dropped down to Trunks'  
member and watch as squirt after squirt flew out and onto the pages of  
Trunks' magazine. He put his finger in it and put it up to his mouth. "Mmmm  
salty, would taste great on some chicken!" he exclaimed.

"Please tell me you did not just do that," Trunks said, ashamed that he might  
have just had a "gay" encounter.

"Let me try," Goten began to speed up his hand. "Trunks I feel weird like  
something is coming from my balls".

"Its ok Goten go for it," and he did, it was Trunks' turn to watch as Goten  
had his very first orgasm right before Trunks' eyes. It was about this point  
that Trunks realised that Goten's dick was pointing right at him.

"Trunks its coming now!" squirt after squirt flew right at Trunks landing all  
over his face and shirt. "Oops sorry Trunks. What is that stuff anyways?"

Trunks blushed he was covered in his best friends cum. "ITS CALLED CUM YOU  
IDIOT!" He powered up to Super Saiyan and Goten's cum flew off his face. It  
was about then that Android 18 bust through the door.

"You boys cut that out now!"

Trunks and Goten both spun around and tried (badly) to cover their Saiyan  
cocks. "How much did you see?" Questioned Trunks.

18 smiled at him, consciously mimicking his father's cocky smile "I saw it  
all, "Cum boy"" She laughed. Trunks got mad.

"You shouldn't be spying on us!"

"Why? Aren't I allowed to know that you think I'm hot?" 18 had the upper  
hand here, and she was ready to put those hands to work.

"Trunks thinks your real hot" Goten piped in, Trunks elbowed him in the  
stomach.

"Awww aren't you cute?" 18 said. She moved over and took both their cocks in  
her strong yet distinctly feminine hands. "And I hate to tell you Trunks,  
his cock is bigger than yours too". Trunks looked angered. She began to  
stroke them until they were both hard again. "For kids your age you both  
have beautiful cocks though, so don't feel bad Trunks." She took Trunks'  
cock in her mouth.

"Oh wow 18.. I-" Goten began shouting and screaming.

"Trunks shes eating your thingy!"

18 stopped and looked at Goten. "Oh god hes just as stupid as his father" she  
thought mentally rolling her eyes in disgust. "No Goten I'm giving him a  
blowjob, have you heard that expression before?"

He shook his head.

"Well it feels good.. here let me show you" she took his 9 and a half inch  
dick in her mouth and began to suck.

Trunks watched as her beautiful soft cheeks caved in around his best friends  
immense cock. She was clearly skilled in the art of sucking dick. "Hey what  
about me?" Trunks whined.

18 responded by grabbing his cock and stroking him off.

Goten and Trunks stood next too each other while they watched their  
babysitter and ally alternate between their huge Saiyan cocks. "Hey Trunks,  
she really is hot".

18 slowly sucked them, not quite being able to deep throat them, after years  
of being used to Krillin's mere 5 incher. Instead dhe focused on the upper  
penis, licking the underside of the cock and tonguing their dickholes.  
Tickling them. Gero had implanted in her a deep understanding of all things  
sexual. She knew every technique and was pretty much up for anything. Krillin  
used each of her respective orifices at one time or another. But the idea of  
having two guys, let alone Saiyan children, made 18 wetter than ever before.  
As her tongue licked and her mouth sucked she thought of all the interesting  
positions she could be in with these two. "Ok guys she stopped sucking. Time  
to really get down to business." 18 began to strip off.

18 stood there naked in all her biotechnological glory. Her perky b cup  
breasts were completed by tiny pink nipples, which were constantly hard due  
to her constant state of arousal. Her pussy was bald, Gero was not a fan of  
bushes of any size, and had removed the DNA coding from 18 to grow pubic  
hair. She was a biologically engineered sex machine and standing before her  
were two 8 year old Saiyans with monster cocks. Trunks stood eyes bulging  
(amongst other things) at the exquisite woman standing nude before him.

Goten on the other hand looked confused, without warning he walked over and  
began to feel around 18's pussy. Brushing his clumsy youthful hands over all  
areas. "Hey, wheres your thingy?".

Trunks slapped his forehand, "Don't you know about S-E-X?"

Goten innocently shook his head, then he remembered "Oh Gohan told me about  
it, he said its when a man takes his thingy and puts in it a woman's hole to  
make babies!, Trunks uh.. we aren't making babies are we? Cause I don't think  
I'm-".

18 cut him off laughing, "Sex can also be used for pleasure, did you enjoy  
the blowjob you got before?"

"Whats a blow- oh yeah, that was awesome!"

"Well imagine that feeling but in a silkier, moister and tighter hole."

"Ohh that must be heavenly."

"It is, why don't you try?"

18 jumped on the bed and spread her youthful legs, despite being in her mid  
30s she still had the body of a 18 year old, with no signs of fat or sag.

"Ummm 18, wheres the hole?".

Trunks once again slapped his forehead. 18 put her left hand over her fat  
pussy lips and spread them to reveal her plushy pink inner centre.

Goten bent down and examined it, "Looks like it could be a tight squeeze."  
He jumped up and positioned his huge cock at the entrance and in one swoop  
penetrated the divine Android 18.

"Oh god, Goten, your so huge.."

Goten groaned at the tightness, it felt like nothing he'd experienced before,  
its tightness felt almost painful but its moisture and warmth made him feel  
so full of pleasure like never before. He stood there. "18 what do I do now?"  
he asked in a moment of confusion, pleasure and desperation.

"Move your hips in and out!" she shouted.

And Goten did, at a rapid pace, had 18 been any weaker her pelvic bones would  
have been shattered. Trunks stood mouth open as his best friend lost his  
virginity to a gorgeous sex machine. Goten pummelled 18 like a battering ram,  
going faster than the speed of light. 18 began to feel herself cum, and let  
loose. Her pussy muscles clenched around Goten's immense member.

"18 its happening again!"

"Go on Goten do it in me".

And with that Goten came inside 18. Gero had installed a handy little device  
that meant 18 would only be impregnated if she actually wanted to be. Which  
meant she could be filled to exploding with cum. Goten's load was huge,  
especially considering he had only just cum. Each squirt of cum felt like a  
mini ki blast inside her. It was incredibly painful, yet still pleasurable,  
by the time Goten finished, 18 had cum again. As her pussy muscles contracted  
again Goten's cum seeped out and all over Trunk's bed sheets. "OH Goten, that  
was amazing."

Goten blushed.

Trunks looked at Goten then at 18. "MY TURN" he shouted. He wanted to loose  
his virginity and screw 18 like Goten did. For the first time Trunks was  
actually following Goten.

"Ok Trunks but I want to try something different with you," she winked at him  
and climbed off the bed. She lay down on the floor and then crawled up so  
that her head was supporting her body against the side of the bed, pussy and  
ass in the air. "Trunks, get on the bed"

"Ok 18" He was breathing heavily excited about what he was about to do.

"Turn around so that little butt of yours is facing me. And take that nice  
long dick of yours, bend it between your legs and fuck me".

He did so, 18's pussy had been made significantly looser by Goten, but thanks  
to Gero's engineering it was still remarkably tight. He began to sit up and  
down, each time thrusting his massive boy cock into 18.

Goten looked impressed. "18 can you give me one of those blow thingys?"

She looked at him, her face covered in sweat. She nodded her head. She  
engulfed the head of Goten's penis and began to suck. All three of them were  
enjoying the most amazing sexual pleasure. Trunks looked down and saw 18's  
rosebud asshole, spat on his finger and worked it in. 18 yelped but her cries  
were absorbed by Goten's member.

"Damn I gotta try her asshole next," thought Trunks as he sped up his  
thrusts. While his finger also sped up working in and out of 18's tight butt.  
Trunks' balls continued to slap against 18's clit bringing her to yet another  
orgasm. For the first time Trunks felt 18's pussy spasm around his cock and  
he could not help but cum. He let loose stream after stream into 18's already  
full cunt.

18's moans and screams vibrated against Goten's cock bringing him to another  
orgasm. He came in her mouth and 18 couldn't be happier, she loved the taste  
of jizm, another implant of Gero's creation. However she was not used to the  
super load of the youngest super saiyan. Goten's cum load was too much, 18  
began to gag and eventually she had to let her mouth off of his cock to  
breath. Goten continued to cum, decorating her beautiful face and neck.

Trunks got off 18 and she slid to the floor. "Goten! Why'd you do that to  
her?"

"Its ok Trunks, but I do need a bit of a clean so how bout you put that mouth  
of your's to work? Huh?"

"WHAT!? I'm not going to lick Goten's cum!"

"Why not Trunks it tastes soooo nice!" 18 moaned in that deep feminine voice  
of hers. "And if you even think your dick is going in my ass without it, you  
are in for a surprise".

Trunks face went bright red he sulked over to 18's cum covered upper body and  
began to lick his best friend's cum from her body. Deep down Trunks actually  
felt pretty hot about doing something this disgusting, but like his father he  
had a proud facade. He didn't want ANYONE to know he enjoyed this.

"Mmmm Trunks you have a nice tongue,"

He lapped up the white sticky substance and let it slide down his throat. "Ok  
18 now let me fuck your ass!" He was pretty defensive about it.

"Hmmmm how bout you both double team me? Goten in my pussy and you in my  
ass?"

Both of them smiled. But Trunks had some other ideas. "psst, Goten I have an  
idea."

Goten laid down on the bed with his dick sticking straight in the air. 18  
mounted him, her now stretched pussy easily encompassing the size and width  
of Goten's enormous cock. Her ass faced towards Goten's face.

"Ok Trunks ready to take my ass?"

Trunks got into position, his own butt practically sticking in Goten's face.  
He put the head of his saiyan cock at the entrance to 18's puckered asshole.  
He pushed forward and slid past her sphincter. The first thing Trunks  
realised was her ass was warmer and much tighter. He felt like he was going  
to bust a nut right there, but he remembered the plan. Goten and Trunks both  
began to alternate their pumping. 18 began to sweat. She'd never felt this  
full in her entire life. It was amazing, she couldn't believe such young  
children had such huge cocks, and could pleasure her this much. She thought  
she might have to babysit more often.

Gradually both Goten and Trunks began to increase their pace, 18 came yet  
again clenching both her ass and pussy around the two youngest Saiyans. When  
suddenly an unusual light filled the room. She tilted her head back to see  
what was going on. Trunks and Goten had both gone Super Saiyan. She began to  
feel something in her pussy and ass, like their cocks were growing. But that  
was impossible. Yet it was happening.

"What-UGH what are you guys doing?!" she screamed in pure pain as her pussy  
and asshole were stretched beyond belief, little trickles of blood began to  
drip from her ass as the stretching began to cause her skin to tear. She  
looked down, tears in her eyes to see that Goten's balls had also grown, each  
were at least the size of tennis balls.

18 was in pain, the most excruciating pain she had ever felt. Yet she loved  
it. All 3 of them began to buck their hips in unison, each one drawing from  
the other's pleasure. Goten and Trunks could feel each other's cock through  
the skin separating ass and pussy. The two super Sayains began to fuck faster  
and faster, reaching light speed. 18 spun her head around to see nothing, but  
she felt it, her ass cheeks became bruised by Trunks' thighs moving at such a  
rapid rate. She came over and over again, the first time she had ever  
experienced a multiple orgasm.

Eventually her two young masters came, ending their reign over her body.  
Their huge balls exploded more cum into her than she had seen in a life  
time. So much so that it began to fly out of her pussy and ass, covering  
both Goten, Trunks and most of the back wall. Gradually the loving  
threesome slowed down, beyond exhausted the 3 of them fell asleep, cocks  
still deep in the body of Android 18.


	7. Bulma and Chichi Open Up: Goku x Bulma

Bulma and Chi Chi had been shopping for well over an hour. They'd been  
everywhere, while Bulma had pretty much bought everything in site, Chi Chi  
was much more restrained, she was saving her money for some new dildos to  
relieve the sexual frustration, Goku's training had caused her. "So what's  
a matter Chi Chi? You haven't bought anything yet!"

The two attractive older women had decided to settle for an afternoon coffee  
break. Bulma had used her social status to get the two a private booth, in  
one of the city's most expensive coffee houses. "Well I'm saving for  
something."

"Oh yeah what? A dildo?" She began to laugh.

"Well actually.."

"You're kidding right? I mean Goku must be great in bed!"

"He is.. when hes around but most of the time hes off training, and sometimes  
I just get so FRUSTRATED by it, I mean-" she realised she was beginning to  
speak loudly. "I mean, what else am I supposed to do? A girls gotta cum!"  
Chi Chi only used that kind of language when she was sexually frustrated, at  
those times anything could fly out of her mouth.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Vegeta's the same, always off training, never at  
home pleasuring his wife."

"Saiyans.." Both of them shook their heads and sighed at the same time.

"So, Bulma, what do you think about when you.. well you know.."

"Masturbate? Oh I always think of the time I lost my virginity.. that was  
the best sex I ever had."

"Really, I thought Vegeta would be great in bed. I know all about Saiyan  
cocks."

"Yeah but just like Vegeta is out of bed, hes selfish as hell. He won't go  
down on me, and just expects me to blow him whenever and where ever, unlike  
Goku..."

"What do you know about Goku in bed?" Chi Chi glared, her stare could kill a  
man.

"Well don't you know? I mean Goku and I lost our virginity together!"

"WHAAAAAT?! I never knew"

"It was before you met him, the day after I met him, he was just so innocent  
and well.. it happened, it was the most amazing night of my life and I'll  
never forget it"

"So what happened? I'm his wife! I want to know EVERYTHING!"

"Well ok.. it all happened like this.."

The day Goku and I met was quite an adventure for both of us. He'd never  
seen a girl before and I was kidnapped by a giant dinosaur. I needed to pee  
when that beast captured me, actually that's when he caught me, I just pulled  
my panties down and was about to squat when he got me. Thankfully Goku saved  
me, but not before I fell out of the sky and landed on a branch hanging off a  
cliff face. I was so scared I peed my panties.

Goku collected me from the cliff and we went in search of a hotel so that I  
could change my panties and have a shower, the whole ride over, Goku kept  
asking me things about girls bodies, private questions and I never answered  
him. I mean at 14 who wants to tell a kid that kind of stuff?

We found a hotel and I went up to have a shower. Goku eventually got bored  
and raided the mini bar, he must have eaten something bad, cause well, he had  
to go to the bathroom. I think it might have been some left over curry. When  
he got in there I was having a shower, the water was on so loudly and I was  
so absorbed in my own pleasure from the water spray I didn't hear him come in  
and sit on the toilet.

He began to take a shit, and well, you know how loud Saiyans can be. I peeked  
through the shower curtain to see who was there and there was Goku. He spun  
around and looked at me and waved. But as he looked at me I noticed his dick  
began to rise, and I mean he was just a kid, and well, you've seen what Gohan  
and Goten must have been like as kids, Goku was huge. I heard Mom talking  
about big cocks being best, and well, having never had sex before, I decided  
to take advantage of the little fella.

I let go of the curtain letting Goku see his first naked girl, he was so  
confused, so cute. I bent down and began to suck his huge cock, it must have  
been at least 10 inches. He didn't know what was going on, it made me so wet  
to think what I was doing to this kid from the jungle. I couldn't get most of  
his cock in my mouth but I sucked the tip. I was totally unskilled, but I  
don't think he cared.

I didn't let him cum though, first he had to finger me, and he did, his short  
stubby little fingers patted and stroked me while he sucked on my still  
growing tits. After that we fucked doggy style, he popped my cherry with that  
huge Saiyan cock of his. I think he was pretty scared about the blood, but he  
was too horny to care. He came inside me just as I had my orgasm. And that  
was it...

"Wow" Chi Chi said, her breathing was increasing and her more than ample  
breasts were rising and falling with her panting. Bulma was the same and  
they both realised just how horny they were.

"So Chi Chi, you wanna go and buy those dildos?".

Chi Chi nodded and they rushed out the door, Bulma leaving a hundred dollar  
note for the 2 coffees they never even finished.


	8. The Moon Ritual

"This isn't good" Gohan said under his breath, watching the sun go down on what he feared would be the worst day of his life.

It had been just last week when Vegeta had surprised the whole group of Z fighters by calling them together. Well, actually he had just called the Saiyans together but their "mates" as he had put it, had come too. Including his own. But that was to be expected since the meeting was held in Bulma's backyard. Gohan remembered that day well. That dark, terrible day that had started out so beautiful and had turned so ugly. He and Videl had only been married for 5 months but it was going great and that day had been especially "kind" to him by ways of the bedroom.

He had been happy to be there with his friends, oh sure he saw his mom, dad, and Goten a lot, and Trunks when he could find time to drive there though he preferred flying. He said it made him feel free, Gohan agreed with him on that.

But he hadn't gotten to see Bulma and Vegeta in a long time. Now he wished that he hadn't seen them that day either.

Vegeta had told everyone that in one week a very honored Sayian ritual would come to pass. Once every 100 years, the moon would cause a male Sayian to go into "heat" he had said.

When Goku had looked confused, Vegeta got annoyed and told him to put his hand down. Then he went on to explain that every 100 years when a male Sayian went into heat he would violently rape the nearest female around. And if he didn't satisfy his animal urge for sex by morning his body would become weak and the Sayian would almost always die.

Only once had a Sayian gone the night without mating and without dying, but the pain he was in was so bad they had had to kill him later anyway.

Damn Moon! He thought. Why did Dende have to wish it back anyhow? But he knew why. If the moon wasn't up for this ritual, the Saiyan would simply die slowly and painfully.

He had said that the woman would have to gather in a room together with the males so that by morning all the urges would have been satisfied. Everyone looked dismayed.

But Chi Chi was the only one who argued. In the end Goku had said she could stay at the house because just two woman would be enough. At this Chi Chi looked sick.

But she had reluctantly agreed eventually to let Goku have his way with Bulma and Videl. They all had agreed. I mean what choice did they really have?

That was to be tonight Gohan thought. Tonight would be the night that not only would he rape his own wife and friend but so would his father, brother, Trunks and Vegeta.

Gohan wanted it to be other women at least, but Vegeta had dismissed that plea immediately.

"She must be mated with a Sayian," he said. Those are the only woman the male will be attracted to.

Gohan remembered mating Videl on their wedding night. The teeth marks were still on her neck.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the weak smile on his wife's face. She's being brave for me, he thought.

"Lets go," he said in a pain stricken voice. As if the mere reality of the situation could physically hurt him. Though he was sure it would hurt his wife more.

An hour later he, Videl, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Bulma were all in the gravity room with the door locked and the gravity set at normal.

No one wanted to say anything. Then it happened, all too soon...

"Ahhhhhhhh-Grrrrrrllll" The men screamed in pain as their minds were taken over were quickly replaced with an animal like growl. Videl looked over at Bulma and saw her staring at her husband and son in fear. Likewise Videl looked back at her husband and yelped as his brother and father tackled her.

She felt Goten burn off her pants with his ki, caring nothing for the slight burns it left on her legs and sensitive pussy. At the feeling of pain on her cunt, Videl looked down and saw that the hair had been burned off.

Then Gohan tore off her shirt and her tits attacked by him and Goten.

"Oh god, Oww, ouch!" She started yelling when they began biting into the hard nipples.

Bulma was on her back with her legs up in the air. Her clothes had been torn off too, and Trunks was thrusting into her with no remorse while Vegeta muffled her cries with his dick. He was laying on top of her, crushing her tits and humping his large Sayain cock deep into her throat.

Videl was flipped over on her stomach and was surprised and scared as she landed on her husband's chest. Hands on her shoulders forced her down on his dick and pushed her standing up on it at an angle. An angle which presented her virgin ass to Goten.

He wasted no time in driving his long thick cock up the small hole. She had screamed out in pain and agony only to have it cut off by Goku's dick. Instantly the three began ramming into her hard and painfully.

Bulma wasn't doing any better. She was on all fours being fucked at both ends. Her ass filled by Vegeta and her mouth pleasuring her son. Her tits swayed under her, the left one presently being mauled by Vegeta's hand.

Suddenly Vegeta went SSJ and his dick doubled in size, stretching her ass to the limit. She screamed in pain around Trunks, her mouth bringing him to orgasm quickly. He pulled out and began shooting over her face, covering her eyes and mouth with his thick cum.

Videl's throat was already laced with cum, most of it in her stomach due to goku driving his whole length into her mouth and shooting down her gullet. She could taste it even as Goten and Gohan increased their pace to a blinding speed and fucked her ass and pussy raw. She was too weak to scream, both from the relentless fucking she was receiving and from the multiple oragasms it had brought her too. She was so ashamed.

Bulma was being held up in the air by goku, her pussy coming down on his SSJ2 dick over and over again. It was made more painful when Vegeta had bent her backwards and tilted her head back then forced his cock into her mouth and down her throat. All the while her childhood friend was still fucking her.

Gohan and Goten were sharing Videl's tender throat while Vegeta fucked her ass, his balls slapping against her bald pussy over and over again. Then suddenly both goten and gohan pulled out of her mouth and sprayed jizz all over her face. Covering her hair, nose, eyes and lips with their cum.

Bulma was lying on the ground on her back, her legs bent behind her head painfully and her cunt filled with Gohan's dick. Her mouth was suddenly very small as Goku's large cock forced its way in. She felt Gohan pull out and spray on her tits then before her legs went down trunks began fucking her exposed asshole brutally.

Goten's dick replaced his father's shortly after he came on her face. She was unaware of how much time had pasted but she hoped it was a lot. Then after what seemed like hours in which had Goten cumming down her throat, and Trunks dick which had previously been in her ass went between her lips only to have him pull out later and cum on her face, she pasted out.

Videl now felt something close to hatred for the blue haired woman, who, after passing out had been left alone leaving videl to take Trunks' dick in her mouth while Goten jacked off in her face and sprayed load after load on her tits and hair. And Gohan was behind her fucking her ass with his father, meaning poor Videl had two dicks stretching her anus and Vegeta was under videl fucking her pussy and sucking and biting her sensitive tits.

It went on like this for hours until finally the sun came up. The men fell asleep exhausted around Videl while Bulma still lay unconscious away from the group and Videl was sprawled out on the floor, cum leaking from her every orifice.


	9. Bulma's Plan: Gohan x Bulma

_As several people requested, here is a GohanxBulma fanfiction. This is set in an alternate universe. Some characters may be OOC. In this universe, Trunks is not born until after this incident..._

Gohan felt the warm breeze blowing across his face. Seven years after the events of the Cell Games, Gohan had been living at home with his mother and his seven year old brother named Goten, born soon after the Cell Games.

Chi-Chi decided Gohan needed to attend high school in order to pursue higher education, so she sent him to Orange Star High School in Satan On his first day in the city, he turned Super Saiyan (in order to conceal his identity) to stop a robbery, and by the time he arrived at Orange Star High tales of the newest hero, "Gold Fighter", have already spread. In class, he met another crime-fighter and the most popular girl in school, Videl. She is the daughter of Mr. Satan, who got rich and famous for stealing Gohan's credit over the defeat of Cell. While at school, Gohan also had to be careful not to reveal his true power. Videl is highly suspicious of Gohan and he know that she spies on him to see if he is really the Gold Fighter. Videl confronted Gohan several times already to voice her suspicions, but Gohan denied them all. "Heh,"Gohan sighed. He decided to use a disguise when fighting crime and which was why he was now travelling to Capsule Corp. to request Bulma to make him a costume. "It's been a while since I've been there," he thought, "It'll be nice to see Bulma and Vegeta again." After several minutes he reached his destination. He flew down and landed on the ground.

When he entered the Brief's residence and was greeted by Bulma. "Hey, Gohan! Long time no see! My, you've grown!"

"Hey, Bulma! Where's Vegeta?" he inquired.

"He's training as usual," Bulma sighed. "Well, come on in," she beckoned.

Gohan explained to her about how hard it was for him to fight crime without exposing his identity and asked her whether she could design a costume as a disguise for him.

"I see, hmm…." she pondered for a while. She raised her finger. "Ah, I think I have something that will just do the trick. Let me fetch it." She went to one of her many rooms and after a while she came back with a wristwatch. At least that was what it looked like. "Here." Bulma gave the wristwatch looking object to Gohan. "Put it on."

"What is it?" Gohan asked as he wore and adjusted on his wrist. "It looks like a wristwatch."

"Yes, it does tell time, but it has a different function as well. If you press that button over there," Bulma said as she pointed at the red, oval shaped button, "it will instantly change your appearance."

"Wow! So I just press this button…."

"Correct!"

As soon as Gohan pressed the button, his clothes vanished instantly. He was fully nude!

Bulma smirked. "Just as planned," she thought.

"W-Wut…. Is this a malfunction, Bulma?" When he received no response, he turned his head to the spot where she was previously standing. "Bulma? Where did you…Ah!" Gohan moaned.

Bulma had bent down to her knees and took Gohan's dick into her hand. "Oh…Wow! This cannot be…This is huge!" she exclaimed. "I can't control myself," Bulma thought as she began salivating in her mouth, "I have to taste it….This is amazing!"

"Bulma, what's happening? And why are you… Uhh!" he groaned.

He was cut off by Bulma, who had reached down and gave his head a nice lick. "Mmm…" she moaned as she savored the taste. "I can't believe it…" Bulma thought, "He's only sixteen years old." She then grabbed his legs and held on to it. Bulma proceeded to take the head of his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it. "Mmm…" she moaned. "So tasty…." she thought.

"BULMA?!" Gohan was shocked at what he was seeing. The head of his cock disappeared into Bulma's mouth and she began bobbing her head up and down his length. "Am I dreaming?" he thought. He pinched himself to make sure. This was really happening! His cock was now dripping wet with his mom's best friend's saliva.

"B-Bulma, why did I get naked and why are you doing this? I don't understand…."

She stopped sucking him, creating a string of saliva that connected Gohan's cock to Bulma's mouth. She lifted her head up to Gohan. "I thought so. You're clueless about sex just like your father when he was your age." She smiled at him. "Now come here!" She began undressing herself by taking off her top first. Bulma did not wear a bra so her breasts were opened to Gohan to gaze at. "Have ever seen a body of a sexy lady like myself?" she asked.

Gohan gasped at the sight and shook his head.

"Guess you haven't…"

"Bulma, what are you doing…." Just then his dick stood up erected. "Waa….."

Bulma gaped and stared at Gohan's cock wide eyed. "Oh….goodness! This is much bigger than Vegeta's cock!"

"Oh…Um…Sorry Bulma, I can't control my penis." Gohan rubbed the back of head.

"Penis?" Bulma smiled. "Yeah, you're really Goku's son." She grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him to her bedroom."

"Bulma, why did you bring me here?" Gohan asked cluelessly.

Bulma layed down on the bed. She lifted and spread her legs apart. Bulma used both of her hands to stretch her pussy. "Like what you see?" she winked at Gohan. "Come, Gohan." Bulma beckoned him forward. "I know a way you can control your penis. Come and fuck me!"

"Fuck you?" Gohan scratched his head.

"Do you see this big hole?" She pointed at her pussy.

Gohan nodded his head.

"Now put your big, fat cock inside."

"Like this…" Gohan entered Bulma, sticking his the head of his penis inside her pussy. "Oh…so hot!" Gohan moaned, "It's very wet too." He grabbed ahold of Bulma's waist and began thrusting in and out of her rapidly.

"AHH…" Bulma screamed. "It's very big! I've never felt anything like this before. Please, Gohan, slower," she begged, "it hurts!" "AHH!" she screamed again. She held his strong arms as he plunged in and out of her.

Gohan thrusted his cock deep inside of her and held on to her waist very tightly. "Oh…Bulma," he groaned, "you are so tight…I love your vagina…"

"It's pussy…Pussy….Say dirty words to me." She moaned, "Oh…Gohan…that's very good. GOHAN!" She reached her first climax. She panted. "Chichi's a very lucky mother," she thought. "Oh, yes!" she moaned as Gohan continued to fuck her.

Gohan plummeted his cock deep inside of her.

"Don't push in your big cock that deep!" she moaned again.

"I've never felt this good before," Gohan said.

"Yeah! AHH! OHH! Oh, shit!" Bulma moaned. "You are so big and talented Gohan," she complimented. "We're going fuck numerous times like this again in the future. This is much better than when I did it with Goku." "Mmm," she moaned.

Gohan was shocked and removed his cock from her pussy. "What?! You fucked my dad? But…when, how?"

Bulma blushed. "Oh no-no...It was just a mistake…I've never fuck your dad. How could I?" She tried changing the subject. "I'm here, you have a very big cock, and I'm very horny. So why don't we finish what we started?"

"Yes, mam!" He complied and inserted his dick back into Bulma's vagina, not once suspecting her of lying.

"He's just like his father," Bulma thought, "so gullible. It actually makes me feel guilty." "Now grab on my breasts and pull on my tits," she commanded.

Gohan did as he was instructed and began pulling and tugging on her breasts. He began fucking her even faster.

"Ah!" she moaned. "Slowly, Gohan! Your cock is huge!"

Gohan was approaching his climax. "Oh shit…I'm bad…I'm going to cum," he thought, "I'm just a beginner. Maybe she'll understand." He moaned from pleasure. "Bulma…I can't hold it any longer. I'm going to cum."

"You're what? Wait….Don't cum inside me…." Today was one of her unsafe days. "I'll get pregnant…pull out…pull out!" However, the warning was a second late.

"I'm sorry! AHHHHH!" Gohan moaned as he squeezed Bulma's breasts. SPLURT! He sprayed his jizz inside of her. However, he pulled out before he could cum anymore inside of her. He dumped and sprayed the rest of his load all over Bulma's body. He came on her face, her tits, her tummy, and her legs.

At the same time, Bulma's breasts began splurting out milk. "AHHHH!" she screamed as she felt Gohan's semen run through her pussy. Even though it was just one shot, it was more than enough to make her pregnant. When he jizzed all over her body, she was shocked. Not even Vegeta sprayed this much! Nor did Goku! "Oh shit….This can't be…Phuu…Gohan, enough."

However, Gohan continued to release load after load onto her. By the time he was finished, Bulma was drenched with Gohan's semen from head to toe. Bulma collapsed on top of her, his head rested on her breasts. He began licking and sucking her breasts which was covered with her milk that she splurted out when Gohan climaxed.

"Goodness, Gohan! I'm definitely getting pregnant now." She pressed his head against her breasts to urge him to continue sucking on it. "Ah!" she moaned.

"I'm sorry, Bulma," Gohan apologized, "I never knew doing that would make you pregnant. I'm really sorry!"

Bulma laughed hard at this. "Ofcourse you wouldn't! You're Goku's son afterall. Seriously, though, what are you? A cum factory? I'm bathed with your seed! My skin is hardly visible thanks to your semen covering it." She sat up from the bed and grabbed onto Gohan's. "Let me clean this up for you." She took his dick into her mouth and cleaned his cock clean.

"Oh!" he moaned. "Thanks, Bulma! You gave me the best experience of my life."

"I'm glad I did." She smiled. "Now listen, Gohan. When I get pregnant you must not tell anyone that the child is yours do you understand? This is our little secret. If Vegeta were to find out that I was cheating with his rival's son…."

"I understand, Bulma. Lips are sealed." He put his hand to his lips. Suddenly, something dawned upon him. "I have to go, Bulma. I think mom made dinner ready. She'll get mad if I was late." He got up to leave. Then he turned around to Bulma and asked, "How do I get my clothes back on?"

"You press the same button again," Bulma explained, "Also, the second button, below this button, is the one that will instantly change to the costume you requested."

"Oh, thanks, Bulma. I almost forgot about it." He headed towards the door to leave.

"Hold on, Mr. Big Cock! You're going to come back tomorrow afternoon and I want to cum from your big cock again, understood?"

"Sure, mama…" Gohan obeyed. "Now I'm scared of her," Gohan thought.

After Gohan left, Bulma was left all alone in the room. She swept some semen from her face and gave it a lick. "Chi-chi is the luckiest mother in the world!" Bulma thought.

_Epilogue_

After a month, Bulma did a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Everyone thought the child was Vegeta's, but it was in fact Gohan's. After several months, the baby was born and he was named Trunks. Bulma and Gohan continued their sexual activities everyday and no one ever suspected them.


	10. Bulma Teaching: Future Trunks x Bulma

_The pairing is Future Trunks x Bulma._

Future Trunks walked up to the fridge and pulled out a can of grape soda.

"Hey, Trunks!" The earlier version of his mother entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Bulma!" he greeted. He hadn't told her that he was her son from the future and he intended to keep it this way until he was born in this timeline.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Bulma asked.

"Nope. What is it?" Future Trunks began drinking his grape soda.

"Are you a virgin?" she inquired.

Future Trunks choked on his drink and spat all over his mother's face. "AHHH! I'm so sorry, Bulma!" he apologized. "You just sprang that question on me and I…."

"Don't worry about it." She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. Although, she was slightly angry, she did not show it. "More importantly, could you answer my question?"

"Well…" Future Trunks hesitated. "I've never even kissed someone before," he blushed. "In the future, not only have I missed out on any experience…I don't even know much about it," he explained.

Bulma was silent for a while. "I see…. That's what I figured…" A smile appeared across her face. "Don't worry, Trunks…." she assured him, "I'm going to teach you everything you need to know." She flicked her hair to the side of her face. "Follow me," she gestured.

Future Trunks followed her, just as he was instructed, into her bedroom.

Bulma locked the door. She turned to her future son and smiled at him. "Vegeta's busy training so we won't be disturbed." She moved forward by pushing Future Trunks onto her bed climbing on top of him. Bulma joined her lips to his.

Future Trunks was surprised. He knew what this was leading into. However, he knew full well that he could not stop her unless he explained to her that he was her son from the future. If that was revealed, that would risk him from existing from the time period he cam from. Future Trunks decided to play along. He would stop if things were to get too far. While making out, however, his body began to feel excited all over.

They made some light noises in between their lip movements and they felt eager to shed their clothing. Despite the urgency, both were afraid to make the next move.

After getting deeper into the sexual mood being spread around, Bulma tugged her son's shirt over his face. Once free from that, Future Trunks tossed it to the floor taking a pause to reflect on what was happening. Future Trunks knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Bulma straddled Future Trunk's waistline with her legs the top half of her body was upright. She then followed suit with her own top. Future Trunks stared at Bulma with a half smile. However, Bulma saw the doubt in her son's eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll love it. May I take your shorts off now, Trunks?" she requested.

Future Trunks paused. "Y-Yeah…sure."

Bulma shimmied backwards taking Future Trunk's signature shorts along with her. Once the garment left Future Trunk's legs he felt a tad uncomfortable. Wearing only his socks and underwear, this was the least dressed he had ever been in front of a girl. He blushed. Bulma helped ease his stress by climbing back into bed with him. Sitting right next to Future Trunks she decided the only right thing to do was strip down to the same level. Bulma began to pull her pants off. After one leg was free Future Trunks knew she was trying to ease his embarrassment. He helped out too by taking her pants off the remaining leg. Now both were in only their undergarments.

Wanting to rip it off like a stuck-on band aid, Bulma unhooked her bra strap exposing her developed breasts to Future Trunks. While she was still relatively young to his time's mother, she had a full rack. Future Trunks looked at the amazing sight suddenly feeling discomfort in his briefs. He and Bulma turned their attention towards the bulge emerging from below. Future Trunks now felt even more uncomfortable at the fact that his own mother was arousing him.

Bulma, unaware of the true identity of the man before her, misunderstood his discomfort to be as a result of his embarrassment. "Trunks, it's okay, look." Bulma said.

She motioned to her panties, which had a wet spot. Bulma slowly, ever so slowly crept her right hand towards Future Trunk's waist. Although he was hesitant deep inside, he offered no objection, which she took as a good sign. Bulma however needed to make sure.

"May I?" Bulma asked.

After a pause, Future Trunks gave a nod of approval. She then went ahead putting her hand on his underpants and giving them a strong tug off. Once the blue colored item of clothing was clear of his feet, Bulma got a good close look at what was lying in wait. She stared at his penis in awe. He was huge! Huger than Vegeta! Now both were fixated on the appendage, which stood fairly upright in front of them. Bulma got Future Trunk's attention again by removing her own underwear standing by the side of the bed. His mouth went wide as the moist silt proved to be a wondrous thing for him to be seeing firsthand. Bulma climbed back into bed sitting up next to Future Trunks. Now that the threshold of exposing themselves had passed, it was time to move on.

"B…Bulma….?" His mother was fully nude next to him. "N…No way…Even if I'm in a different time, we're still related by blood," he thought, "And I'd feel terrible for dad."

"Feel free to use me as you wish. There's no need to hold back." She smiled at him while rubbing her own breasts.

"B-Bulma…I can't…Vegeta's your husband….It'll be wro…"

He was cut off as his mother placed her hands on his balls and thick shaft. "Tee Hee Hee…" Bulma giggled.

"Huh?!" Future Trunks was shocked.

"So you say but you're already totally stiff!" she remarked. "Tee Hee Hee…wonderful," she giggled, "You're even bigger than Vegeta! Now, I shall make you feel good." Bulma gave the head of her future son's cock a light lick.

"No way…." Future Trunks moaned.

Bulma proceeded to give the unit some heavy licks. Future Trunks immediately questioned why would Bulma do such a strange thing. But as the licks dragged on, the run of her tongue against his penis felt rather superb. Future Trunks wasn't sure why but at this point he didn't care about the taboo that was being committed. All he wanted was more of it.

"Bulma! Wow! That feels really good!" Future Trunks exclaimed.

"I told you so." Bulma joked

Bulma continued to lick over his cock like a cat licking its paws. Future Trunks was forced to moan having never experienced such a wonderful thing before in his life. He hadn't even touched himself before so this really marked the first time he felt happiness from that special area. His body reacted normally causing his shaft to harden even more. Bulma circled her most flexible muscle around the tip before spiraling downward and upward. Future Trunks felt like he was in heaven.

"Trunks, I'm going to do something even better now. When it gets to a point where you have to pee, it's normal. Just let it go. You end up releasing something else anyway," Bulma instructed.

Future Trunks nodded his head. Bulma knew what to do next. Opening wide she enclosed her mouth over the entire portion of his rod beginning to suck hard on the appendage. Future Trunks had no time to prepare himself. The response in his dick felt unparalleled to the licking just moments before. His eyes almost burst out of its sockets as this look of shock overcame his face.

"Ohhh! Bulma, don't stop! Don't stop!" Future Trunks yelled.

Bulma wasn't about to let Future Trunks down. She continued her strong sucking motions providing more power than a dozen Oreck vacuums. Her lips curled a half smile as she noticed how Future Trunks was on cloud 9. He felt like he couldn't move, this joy essentially paralyzed him. He uttered long and loud moans constantly. She discovered his unit's taste quite interesting in her mouth. She kept her mouth tightly sealed over the meat breathing through her nose. The massive erection inside retained its thickness for the first time in his life. He could only imagine how this could better unaware of what was building up inside him.

Future Trunks now shut his eyes taking a ton of air in deep and out deeper. He still had a lot to learn about sex but for now he was deep into enjoying it. She playfully kicked her legs in the air while working extra hard to make Future Trunks happy. And judging by the way he was reacting, her goal was succeeding greatly. Future Trunks though had a difficult time adjusting to his situation. This was still his first sexual encounter. Bulma refused to back down in her sucking prowess hoping in time nature would take its course. She knew this wasn't going to last forever. Future Trunks's behavior remained the same as he loved what Bulma was doing to him. Being sucked made all his worries about the Androids go away, even though she is his mother.

Bulma kept lashing her tongue in every which way with incredible speed. Maintaining consistent contact with the penis within, the pleasure for Future Trunks never ceased. He no longer felt nervous being naked anymore. It was a definite allowable liability to feel this super. Future Trunks began to feel surges in the levels of satisfaction even though Bulma wasn't doing anything different. He then traced it back to what Bulma said; he indeed felt like he had to go to the bathroom. But he let it go just as told knowing he wasn't going to urinate, at least according to Bulma. She on the other hand felt via in her mouth that Future Trunks's scrotum was tightening up. He also seemed to be moaning a lot more. Bulma automatically figured this fun act was nearing its finale.

''I, I, Bulma…'' Future Trunks mumbled.

That was the key. Bulma now braced herself for his spunk to fill her mouth. Knowing Future Trunks still depended on her, she didn't let up in her sucking. It wouldn't be much longer now. Future Trunks too had to prepare himself for the end. Having no clue that the orgasm would feel superb, he just assumed he would spill something and that would be it. Future Trunks savored whatever time was left for now. His moans turned to desperate attempts to take in oxygen. He felt like he was hyperventilating. The urge to pee felt like tolerable torture. Future Trunks initially resisted that urge not wanting this to stop, ever. Yet it caused a lot of strain in his genitals, which was unnecessary in the long run. Future Trunks decided to stop holding back relaxing his penis. A second later he felt something very, very strange. His special area throbbed like it was being suffocated although in a good way.

Future Trunks practically screamed bloody murder from the sudden, unexpected change. A mere moment from removing her mouth was followed by a large clump of hot fluid coming out of Future Trunks's unit. He came all over his mother's beautiful face and some entered her mouth.

"Eek!" she yelped.

Bulma let his semen sit on her tongue for awhile before finding it tasty, even tastier than the appendage itself. Bulma waited until the flow trickled down before swallowing. In the end she only wished more would've come out. She then sat up looking at Future Trunks, he appeared to have had the wind knocked out of him. Bulma was now concerned if he was okay or not.

''Trunks! Trunks are you okay?'' Bulma asked.

''Never better…'' Future Trunks answered.

Bulma calmed down a bit.

"I'm really sorry for dirtying your face!" Future Trunks apologized for the second time that day.

"That's alright." She licked his cum off her fingers. "I don't mind it at all. It's not dirty at all. In fact, it's quite tasty." "Okay!" she thought, "Today's one of safe days, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Now…Come on in, Trunks." She spread her legs apart, inviting her son to fuck her.

Future Trunks couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't care if she was his mother righ now. He gave in to his sexual urges. His limp cock became hard once again and he instantly penetrated her hard.

They groaned in unison. The more Future Trunks thrust into her, the more she screamed and begged him for more. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, and Bulma screamed harder. "AHHH! TRUNKS! YES! TRUNKS! YES! HARDER! FASTER!" Bulma screamed as Future Trunks thrust into her even harder and faster than he had done before, smacking her ass even more.

Bulma arched her back, drawing him in even deeper. He was so hard and hot. And he filled all of her. He slid into her, faster, faster. It was a rhythm that made her writhe from the intense pleasure of his strokes. They looked at each other, eyes darkening every passing second at the feeling of overwhelming bliss. He caressed her with his hands, his fingers teasing her in time with his thrusts. And when she came, the orgasm was so intense that she cried out. Future Trunks growled as he sucked on Bulma's neck, enjoying her screams. He was about to reach his climax soon; he could feel it. With this motion in mind, he thrust into her deeply, turning up his intensity to the max.

"HAHH!" Bulma screamed.

Future Trunks growled at the sound of ecstasy. He continued to thrust deeper. Bulma was enjoying what was happening. This was unlike anything that she had ever experienced before with Goku, Yamcha, or Vegeta. When Future Trunks thrust into her with maximum intensity, she found herself going crazy, screaming his name. Her breasts flopped up and down with each heavy thrust, and her body shook even more.

"This is my burning attack!" Future Trunks fucked her furiously.

"AHHH!" she screamed again. "You're wonderful! Having a young man's cock inside me…." "Transform in to super saiyan mode. Let's cum together!

Future Trunks could feel that the pressure inside his penis was becoming overwhelming.

"As you wish!" Future Trunks transformed.

He slammed into Bulma, earning more screaming from her, and his organ exploded white, hot seed into her body. Bulma's juices squirted out of her, mixing with the semen and dripping along the sides of Future Trunks's penis. He jizzed at least twenty times inside of her. A normal human would've died, but Bulma miraculously survived that.

Future Trunks stopped thrusting and they panted in each other's arms, gazing at each other wearily. With his cock inside of her, he fell on top of her.

"That was just perfect!" Bulma exclaimed.

Trunks recovering from his sexual desires realized the taboo he committed. He felt incredibly guilty. "B-Bulma….There's something that I must tell you…."

"What is it?" she asked as she played with his hair.

"I'm your son."

_Please be kind enough to review!_


End file.
